Farewell Kisses On Graduation Day
by Roxius
Summary: On the day of graduation, Megumi Sogabe, the former president of the Mio Akiyama fanclub, presents the real deal herself with a request - a farewell kiss. This leads to a discovery of mutual feelings between them. Yuri, shoujo ai. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On! Plot idea was given by PandaOokami.

A/N: This series just keeps getting gayer and gayer...even the manga!!!

So, here's a new pairing for ya: Sogabe Megumi X Mio Akiyama!! There's slight mention of Yui X Nodoka and one-sided K-On Club X Mio, too...

Sorry it's not all that good, either; my writing gets even worse when I try to make K-On fics, for some reason...I had to make up Megumi's eye and hair color too, since she was never in the anime...

One last note: This has gotten to be one of the longest one-shots I've ever made!

* * *

_The graduation after-party..._

Mio Akiyama's creamy-white face was dripping with beads of sweat as she strummed the final note on her bass guitar, bringing a climatic end to their song. The crowd, which consisted of both faculty members and the graduating senior class, burst out into a massive eruption of deafening applause. Ritsu, Azusa and Yui beamed and excitedly waved at the cheering audience, while as Mio and Tsumugi simply bowed their heads in response. The crowd was still roaring like crazy even as the principal, a hefty middle-aged man with graying facial hair, stepped up onto the stage with mic in hand. He gave the girls a soft smile before turning to address the students.

"Alright, everyone, I can see you all enjoyed this special performance by our school's very own light music club!!"

The crowd cheered yet again, and Mio could feel the corners of her lips begin to curl upwards. Although her stomach ached a little, and her knees had yet to cease shaking, she couldn't deny the fact that she felt pleased with herself. She never knew that being in a club could be such an enjoyable experience. As the principal continued to drone on about being cautious of drugs and alcohol when in college, Yui walked over to Mio and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"You were so amazing, Mio-chan!" she whispered, grinning proudly from ear to ear, "You have such a wonderful singing voice when you put your all into it...!!!"

Mio's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Ah...heh heh...thank you, Yui-chan...but it was nothing...really..."

"Don't be so modest, Mio-sempai! You totally captivated the crowd with that beautiful, melodious voice of yours!" Azusa added in, meaning every word from the bottom of her heart.

"Eh...you don't need to say things like that, you guys..." Mio forced out a tiny chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head in total embarrassment. She still wasn't too used to receiving so many compliments like this, even after being in the club for so long.

"The way you worded the lyrics so gracefully," Mugi had a far-away look in her eyes, "I was moved to the point of tears..."

"...M-Mugi!" Mio was surprised; was that really true? Did she really bring her blonde-haired friend close to actually crying?

"...Had I not learned to restrain myself long ago, I might have jumped you right then and there..." Mugi had an unnaturally mischievous grin on her lips.

"...M-MUGI?!!" Mio wasn't sure whether to be flattered or perturbed by that statement. She chose 'perturbed'.

Ritsu, however, was more annoyed than anything else. "Geez...how long is this old geezer gonna go on about practicing good oral hygiene and all that useless stuff? There's a big piece of lemon cake back at the clubroom with my name on it, and I'm just dying to have it!! Hurry it up...!!!"

The principal paused from speaking for a moment to toss Ritsu a rather foreboding glare.

Ritsu chuckled nervously to herself. 'Aww, man...'

"...With nothing else left to say, I wish each and every one of you a safe and fulfilling life in college!!" The principal finally concluded several minutes later. A few of the seniors actually began weeping as they watched their beloved principal step off of the stage. Mio had a good understanding of the reasons for their sadness; this would be the last time they may ever be standing on these school grounds, surrounded by the many teachers and classmates they had grown so fond of over the years. The raven-haired girl faintly recalled all of the tears she had shed the day she graduated from middle school many years back, as well. Still, it was a privilege to be able to grow older and experience more of what the world has to offer.

"Well?" Ritsu asked aloud, snapping Mio back to attention, "I guess we should head back to the clubroom and have our own little graduation after-party...?"

"You mean, stuff ourselves with cake and tea yet again?" Azusa asked with a weary grimace.

Ritsu's wide forehead seemed to gleam brightly in the sunlight. "Yup!!"

However, before any of the girls could begin packing up, a rather familiar voice called out to them. "P...Please wait for a moment!!"

It was Sogabe Megumi, the former student council president...and the president of the Mio Akiyama Fan Club. She was breathing heavily as she climbed up onto the stage, a few strands of her light-brown hair clinging to her sweat-drenched face. Apparently, she had forced herself through the entire crowd, which was definitely an amazing feat in itself. Her graduation gown was slightly disheveled, and her cap was oddly absent.

"Ah! Hey, sempai! What's going on? You want Mio-chan to sign some farewell autographs for the other members of her fan club?" Ritsu joked. Mio threw her a dirty look, mentally telling her to please shut the hell up right now.

Megumi shook her head. "Actually, the fan club had been disbanded quite a while ago...by Mio-tan's personal request," she replied, glancing in Mio's direction as she spoke. Grass-green eyes met stone-gray. The temparture seemingly rose by 2 degrees for that one moment.

Ritsu gasped. 'But...but I was just planning on joining!'

Mugi tried to keep herself from pouting. 'How disappointing...I was hoping to becoming a member...'

Yui stared down at the floor, looking dejected. 'Awww, man...I wanted to join! Ah, well, at least I still got my cute, meganekko buddy Nodoka-chan, though!!'

"Anyway," Megumi continued, wiping her forehead against her sleeve, "I came up here because I...I need to speak to Mio-tan for a bit...alone..."

Mio felt herself tense up. "M...me...?"

"Yes...can you...please come with me? I...I have something I really need to get off of my chest..." Megumi held out her hand, beckoning for the raven-haired girl to follow her. Mio hesitated, unsure if she really should really go with the older girl. They stared intensely at one another, both of them waiting for something to happen. After a good three minutes had passed on by, Ritsu went and "accidentally" pushed Mio from behind, sending her tumbling straight off of the edge of the stage. Instinctively, Megumi quickly jutted her arms out and caught the younger girl in a powerful embrace. When Mio raised her head, she realized that her face was now barely inches away from Megumi's. There was a moment of silence before the two girls finally released each other, looking incredibly flustered.

"Why don't you two go and take a nice, long walk around the school or something, so you can talk things out?" Ritsu jeeringly suggested, "We'll be fine without you, Mio-chan...!!"

Mio was about to speak up against the drummer's suggestion, but was immediately overshadowed by Megumi, who proclaimed, "That sounds like an excellent idea!! Let us go...Mio-tan..." she was really eager to go somewhere nice and private. It only made Mio feel more and more nervous about whatever the topic of their conversation was going to be. Still, it would be terribly rude for her to decline the young woman's request, especially since this will most likely be the last time they would ever converse again.

Sighing in defeat, Mio gently wrapped her small, pale hand around Megumi's. "Okay," she said passively, "Let's go."

The remaining members of the K-On club watched in contemporary silence as Megumi dragged Mio off around the bend. Finally, Ritsu could hold it in no longer, and she burst out into a wild fit of laughter...

* * *

"...This is nice, isn't it?" Megumi asked.

Mio half-nodded, her eyes glued to the ground beneath her shuffling feet. "...Yeah..."

The two girls had already traversed across more than half of the track field, and yet neither had yet to say much more than this. Not only had their 'hugging' encounter from earlier made things incredibly awkward (Ritsu was to blame for that one), there was still also the fact that Megumi had actually been stalking poor Mio a few weeks back. All of those occurrences made for one heck of an uncomfortable silence between them.

Taking in a deep breath, Megumi stepped in front of Mio, and gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "M...Mio-tan...I want to...I want to sincerely apologize for everything I've done to you..."

"...Apologize?" Mio repeated in slight confusion.

"Yes. I...I was the student council president, and yet I did unspeakable things...stalking you, secretly taking photos of you in the bathroom, stealing your underwear...I just couldn't control myself...!! I was obsessed with you...and I still am!" Megumi still had a mature sort of air surrounding her, yet the words coming out of her mouth made her sound like nothing more than a dirty pervert.

Mio gawked; she knew about the stalking thing, but she had no idea that Megumi was indulging into her obsessions in such a perverse manner! At least the girl shows regret for performing said actions, though.

"Anyway," Megumi continued, immediately regaining control of her emotions, "I just want to say I''m sorry...that's one of the two reasons I requested to speak with you privately today..."

"...One of two? M-Megumi-sempai, what's...the other...?"

Megumi nodded. "Mio-tan...you see...before I go...before we head off our separate ways for good...I...I would like a kiss from you...a farewell kiss..." Her face became beet-red. For a second, time seemed to have frozen. Then, it went right on ticking.

Had Mio been drinking anything at that moment, she would have most likely spat it all up in Megumi's face. "A...A...A KISS?!!!"

"It would make me so happy, Mio-tan...if you could just give me, at most, a tiny kiss on the lips...that's all I ask..." Suddenly, Megumi began to lean in towards the girl, her lips puckered. She certainly was hasty to get it done and over with.

Breaking out of the older girl's grip, Mio took three steps back, whipping her head from side to side in total disbelief. "No," she murmured, "You...you...this isn't something you should do, sempai! It's...it's not right!! Think about if someone saw us doing something like that, you'd-!!"

"Mio-tan...I am a lesbian," Megumi admitted this without a hint of hesitation, "And...I'm in love with you...I've been in love with you for a very long time...that is the truth,"

Mio's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "R...Really?" She had always assumed the former student council principal was, at most, bisexual.

"I know our love can never be, Mio-tan...I will most likely find a woman who will love me when I am in college, but before then...my heart will belong to you...and even in my later years, I want to always be able to remember you as the girl who took my first kiss..."

"No...please...stop...I can't take being thought so highly of by someone as accomplished and respected as you!! You deserve better, sempai!!" Mio choked out, tears welling up in her eyes, all of this becoming far too much to bear, "I'm...I'm just a timid, pathetic little girl in a light music club...why...why would you have feelings for someone like me?!!"

Her legs giving way from standing for so long, Mio crashed to her knees on the ground, the dew on the grass wetting her bare legs. Megumi knelt beside her, and gently ran the back of her hand against Mio's quivering, pale cheek. A small crow passed overhead, letting out a loud squawk as if to signal its presence.

"Mio-tan...why are you saying all of those horrible things about yourself? Does the idea of another woman being attracted to you bother you that much...?" Megumi asked softly.

Sniffling, Mio shook her head. "No...not at all...because...because...in reality, I'm more happy than anything," Mio leaned over and pressed her lips near the edge of Megumi's ear lobe, "I'm the same as you, sempai...I'm a lesbian."

Megumi could feel her entire face light up like a light bulb. "W...What?" she prayed to all that was holy that this moment right now was not a fleeting dream, but reality.

"I've...I've been interested in girls...especially you...for a very long time, sempai..." Mio simpered, "I'm just so afraid of following my feelings, because...because of how society generally looks down...on people like that. I can't even tell my parents that I like women, because I know they'd disown me if they found out. It's not only that, but...I mean, you're the student council president. You could have almost any girl you want. Girls who are much better than me..."

"...Mio-tan..."

"So...so it means...I...I can't kiss you, sempai...I just can't...I'm not worthy of your affection...and I can't risk letting this feelings of mine getting out of control..."

Megumi couldn't listen to this ridiculous, self-pitying garbage spewing out from Mio's mouth any longer. With a powerful thrust, she pushed Mio to the ground. The raven-haired girl showed absolutely no sign of resistance as Megumi climbed on top of her, their breasts rubbing, and kissed her pertly on the lips. It had a faint taste of peaches and cream, and it sent waves of pure ecstasy flowing through every nerve in Mio's body. Tongues entwined, and it was as if all of the feelings she had kept bundled up inside came pouring out like a wave. She could feel her crotch begin to tingle as her saliva mixed with Megumi's. She never wanted this wonderful sensation to end.

Unfortunately, Megumi pulled her mouth away a minute later so she could speak. "Mio...you ARE worth it...believe me...you are...don't let your fears hold you back from getting what you want...if you're a lesbian, then be a lesbian...don't put yourself down simply to please other people...listen, I love you so much...I'm going to miss you so much...I will..." Megumi tried to hold back a heavy sob rising from deep within in her throat. The idea of leaving Mio was becoming more and more painful with every passing second. This girl...she needed her more than anything...

Mio started to cry those bitter tears of hers again, feeling both joy to be in the arms of the girl she loved, and sadness due to the fact that they'd be separated for two long years after today. "M...Megumi-sempai...I...I love you too...!! I'll do whatever you say...please don't leave me! I'll wait as long as I have to...just...just don't choose anyone but me!" she screamed, her entire mindset running at an emotional high.

"I...I won't...I won't!! If you truly mean what you say, then I won't choose another! I promise with all of my heart!!"

As the girls shared yet another passionate kiss atop each other, they were unaware that three unscrupulous figures had been spying on them the entire time from behind the bleachers. It was the K-On club.

"Wow," Ritsu snickered quietly, "I totally knew this was going to happen...this is gonna make for some awesome blackmail!! Still...those were some pretty cheesy lines they used...did they get them off one of those crappy nighttime soaps or something?"

"Ahh...they better hurry...the janitor's gonna turn on the sprinklers soon..." Yui worryingly muttered to herself.

Azusa just stood there with a look of absolute shock on her face. "...Ah...ah...ah..."

Tsumugi was too deeply immersed in happily snapping photos of the two lesbians to say anything. Nothing could ruin this day for her anymore...nothing...

'Ahh...the goddess of Yuri is smiling down upon me...'


End file.
